Broken Hearts and Broken Bones
by justkillingtime
Summary: George tells Callie about him and Izzie. Callie breaks Izzie's arm. Now she has to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

"I was drunk. I'm sorry Callie. It didn't mean anything." George looked down at his feet, he was afraid to look at Callie, afraid to see the pain I her eyes. He was waiting for the yelling to start, but it didn't come. Instead Callie pushed past him, she slammed the door to the locker-room and started storming up the corridors of the hospital.

Callie was mad, she was raging mad. But she wasn't surprised. She knew this was coming, she saw it coming from a mile away but she didn't think it would actually happen. She thought George would stop it. She knew Izzie was jealous, she knew she could be a conniving bitch but she didn't think she would stoop this low. She got him drunk, she took advantage of him.

Izzie sat on the beds in the basement with Meredith. They were shearing a patient and were trying to work out what was wrong with them. Callie heard them before she saw them. She pushed the sleeves of her shirt up and took a deep breath. She didn't try and compose herself she didn't want to be composed for this.

She walked straight up to Izzie, she grabbed her arm and yanked her up. She looked Izzie straight in the eyes punched her hard across the face.

"Callie!" Meredith yelled standing up. Izzie just stood there completely stunned. She hadn't been expecting that. "What's going on?"

Callie turned to Meredith and glared. "Stay out of this Meredith." She said before turning back to Izzie and hitting her again.

Blood started running from Izzie's nose but she didn't fight back, not in that instant. Meredith tried to step in between them. But they were both stronger than her; Callie pushed her aside and started advancing on Izzie again.

Izzie put her arm up to protect her face as Callie made another swing at her. From the side Meredith started yelling at her. "Callie stop hitting her! Use your words!"

Callie stopped throwing punches. She got right up in Izzie's face and started yelling at her instead.

"You conniving, manipulating, bitch. I know you have issues; I know you've been through some shit. I've been letting the way you've been acting slide but not anymore."

She grabbed Izzie arm and pulled it away from her face. She tried to use her free hand to hit her again but Izzie was ready this time, she grabbed Callie's arm with her other hand. The two women stood staring at each other eyes locked.

"I know George is your friend. He's your friend. I'm his wife. You need to get that through your head. He doesn't want you."

That made Izzie mad. She'd been taking a beating, she was willing to accept that what she'd done was wrong but that made her mad. She pulled her arm free of Callie's and tried to lay a punch into her.

"George was my friend a long time before he knew you. You're not his family. We are."

Meredith still stood at the side yelling at them to stop, to use words.

"Yeah Izzie, use your words. Tell Meredith here what you did." Callie yelled while deflecting punches from Izzie.

Izzie didn't respond but she let her guard down just enough for Callie to get the upper hand in the fight again. Callie whipped Izzie's arm hard around her back and kicked her in the knees. Izzie went falling to the floor and Callie griped onto her tighter.

"Tell her. Tell Meredith what you did." Callie yelled. "Everyone won't be oh poor Izzie anymore. Tell her."

Izzie didn't respond. She kept twisting to try and free herself from Callie's grasp. But Callie held her tighter, kept twisting her arm back further. Then over all the screaming there was a loud crack. Everyone was silent for a split second and then Izzie started screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie let go of Izzie and stepped away. Izzie rolled over and stood up.

"You broke my arm! You bitch!" Izzie yelled, whilst attempting to throw a punch with her left arm, her right arm hung limply by her side, it was twisted into an unnatural position, it was obviously broken. Callie stepped back and Izzie's punch hit thin air. The fist fight was over.

Meredith ran over to them and pushed them apart. Callie started pacing in small circles, adrenalin was still pumping through her veins, she hadn't finished fighting but the fight was over. She'd felt the bones break in her hands. She'd thought hurting Izzie would make her feel better but she didn't feel better. She felt horrible. Izzie leant back against the wall, the blood from her nose was soaking into her scrubs, she was swearing quietly under her breath and clutching her arm to her chest.

Meredith looked from one woman to the next. "What going on?!" Izzie avoided eye contact; she looked up at the ceiling. Callie stopped pacing and glared at Izzie.

"Tell her what you did." She said almost spitting the words at Izzie.

Izzie looked away; she didn't want to talk about it. "Iz?" Meredith asked walking over to her and handing her some tissues to wipe the blood off her face. "What did you do?"

Izzie took the tissues but she didn't respond. "Iz?" Meredith asked again.

She stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight. "Just stay out of this Meredith." She said and started walking away.

Callie watched Izzie walk away. Meredith turned around to face her. She looked like she wanted an explanation but she wasn't going to be the one to give it to her. Meredith didn't need to know what was going on. Callie pushed past her as well and started going after Izzie. She felt horrible for what she'd done, not sorry but horrible, she felt an obligation to help her.

/\/\/\/\

Izzie didn't head straight for x-ray. She detoured to the locker rooms. Her arm hurt like hell but she needed to get changed, there was a little more blood on her top than she liked.

Alex was in the locker room when she walked in. He took one look at her and stood up.

"Woh…Iz what happened to you?" he asked walking over to her.

"Nothing." She pushed him aside and starting pulling off her shirt. She winched in pain as she was forced to move her arm. Alex noticed.

"Your arm it's…"

"Broken. I know." She said finishing his sentence. "I need to get to x-ray." She closed the door to her locker and walked out.

Alex watched her leave, stunned at what he'd just seen. He was still standing there two minutes later when Callie walked in.

"Have you seen Izzie?" she asked looking around. Alex noticed the beginnings of a black eye forming on her face.

"She was here two minutes ago. Said she was going to x-ray." Callie closed the door and left before he had a chance to ask what on earth was going on.

/\/\/\/\

Izzie was just entering x-ray when Callie arrived. Izzie told her to go away. She didn't want her help; she didn't want her anywhere near her. But Callie didn't go away; she told the technicians which x-rays to take and generally started taking charge.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked, walking up to Callie after the shots were taken.

"I'm waiting for the x-rays."

"Yeah but why?" Izzie didn't see the point in Callie being there. She didn't want Callie there. "You just want to see how much you've messed me up. You want to see the films so you can gloat about it later."

"No." Callie was slightly offended by the comment but really what did she expect. "I want to see the films so I can help you."

"I don't want your help."

"I'm sure you don't but you're going to have an awful time trying to set that arm by yourself."

"I'll find someone else."

"I'm the only ortho on tonight. If you want this done properly you're going to have to let me do it."

The technician approached the two women carry a large envelop with the films in it. Callie reached over and took it before Izzie had a chance.

"Go find an empty exam room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Izzie wanted to keep arguing but she realized she wasn't really in any position to fight. What was she going to do if she didn't let Callie help? Go find someone else. As Callie had just pointed out there wasn't anyone else.

/\/\/\/\

Izzie sat alone in an exam room. She was laying back in a chair. She'd found some ice packs and was resting them on her face and arm. Her face didn't hurt so bad but she could feel the swelling coming up. Her arm throbbed. She wanted the ice to numb it but it wasn't working. It had already swelled a lot and every tiny movement of it hurt.

Callie was taking her time to arrive. Izzie thought maybe she wasn't coming, maybe this was another way to get back at her, maybe she'd run off with the films and had no intention of coming back. Izzie was about to leave when Callie walked in.

/\/\/\/\

Meredith stood at the nurse station poring over her patient's file. She'd seen Izzie walk into an exam room a few minutes earlier but she hadn't tried to follow her. Alex walked up to her; he looked slightly concerned but only slightly.

"Have you seen Izzie or Callie lately?" he asked. "I was just in the locker room and Izzie came in with a bloody nose and a broken arm and then Callie came in a few minutes later with a black eye looking for her."

"Yeah they had a bit of a fight." Meredith said making a note on the chart.

"Who had a fight?" Christina asked walking up behind them.

"Izzie and Callie."

"Really?" Christina raided her eyes. "Did you see it?"

"Yep." Meredith continued. "Callie just walked up to her and started laying into her."

"Laying into who?" George had just come around the corner and heard the end of what Meredith said.

"Callie and Izzie." Christina offered.

"What?" George was a little shocked. He shouldn't have been. Really what did he think Callie was going to do when she'd stormed out of the locker room earlier today? "Are they okay?"

"Izzie's broken her arm."

"Wow…"Christina started musing. "I wish I'd seen that."

"No you don't. It wasn't pretty." Meredith told her.

"Wow." George was trying to run what he'd just heard through his head. Callie and Izzie had had a fight, in front of Meredith, and now Izzie's arm was broken. "Do you know what they were fighting about?" He asked. He was hoping they didn't know. He didn't want everyone to know about what he'd done.

"They wouldn't say." Meredith replied, she paused for a second and then looked at George. "Do you know why they were fighting?"

"Where are they?" George avoided the question. He didn't want to tell anyone what they were fighting about.

Meredith pointed to the exam room down the hall just as Callie disappeared inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie closed the door behind her and stuck the x-rays up on the wall. "Your radius has a complete spiral fracture." she said as Izzie sat up and looked at them. "Your ulna is still intact but there appears to be a slight hairline fracture there also." Izzie nodded. "Now you've got two options. I can set the bones and put a cast on or I can set the bones and put plates in."

Izzie leant forward and took a closer look at the x-rays. She was trying to weigh up the options in her head. The last thing she wanted right now was Callie operating on her but she couldn't afford to permanently mess up her arm either.

Callie walked over to Izzie and held out her hand. "Let me have a look." She said, trying to look genuinely sympathetic.

Izzie removed the ice pack and held her arm out just a little. She still didn't want Callie touching her, she didn't trust her not to hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Callie offered, realizing after the irony of what she'd just said.

"Yeah cuz you'd never do that."

"Look I didn't plan to break your arm. It just happened." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"And I didn't plan to sleep with George. It just happened."

Callie didn't comment, she didn't know what to say. Instead she grabbed hold of Izzie's arm and pulled it a lot harder than was necessary. She watched Izzie winch in pain but it didn't make her feel better. "Are you going to cooperate or not."

Izzie looked away, her eyes were starting to water, pain was shooting up her arm making her feel ill. "Okay" she nodded slowly. "But give me some painkillers."

"No." Callie grabbed Izzie's arm and yanked it into positions. Izzie screamed, pain shot up her arm and spread across the rest of her body, she felt the bones in her arm move into place and the pain subside just a little.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Izzie gritted through clenched teeth.

"No not really." Callie retorted, and she began prodding and poking Izzie arm to make sure she'd put the bones in the right place. "I'd rather be as far away from you as possible. You make me sick."

Izzie didn't respond. She felt like she was going to pass out, her arm hurt so bad. "Please can I have some painkillers?" She asked again.

Callie didn't respond. Instead she pulled Izzie's arm to adjust the bones again. Izzie screamed again, just as George walked into the room.

"What is going on?" He yelled slamming the door to the exam room. Callie and Izzie both turned to face him. Izzie's face was swollen and pale; a few tears were running down her cheeks. Callie's eye had swollen too, she looked angry and hurt. "I can hear you all the way down at the nurses' station."

Callie let go of Izzie's arm. Izzie pulled it protectively to her chest. Neither woman could believe George was there, that he had the audacity to ask them what was going on. He knew exactly what was going on.

"What do you want?" Callie asked him. She didn't want to deal with him, she didn't want to talk to him just yet, she didn't know what to say to him, what to do with him. He'd hurt her, she was smart enough to know this wasn't all Izzie's fault as much as she wanted to believe it was.

"I want to know why half the hospital is saying you guys have been fighting." Both women rolled their eyes at him.

"Maybe that's because we have been." Callie replied hostility dripping off her voice, she started walking towards him. "What did you think would happen when you told me? Where did you think I was going?"

"I don't know." He really did have no idea. He'd thought Callie would be angry and hurt but he really didn't think she'd go punch Izzie, break her arm. He thought that was a bit over the top. "I didn't think you'd do this."

He pushed past Callie and walked over to Izzie. "Are you okay?" he asked. But Izzie was angry at him too.

"No." She said looking him in the eyes. "My arm is broken. I'm not okay." He tried to touch her but she wouldn't let him. "You could have given me some warning. You could have told me you were going to tell her so when she came storming up to me I'd have known to defend myself."

"Iz. I'm sorry"

"No George no. I don't want your apologies. I don't want your sympathy." Izzie paused. She really didn't want to deal with him at that moment. He'd hurt her, he'd betrayed her trust. "Go away George."

George stepped back. He looked at Izzie and then back at Callie. Callie turned away from him. "Yeah George. Just go away."

George stepped back further. He was stunned, he shouldn't have been but he was. No one wanted him; no one wanted him on their side. He looked at them again, but they were cold to him. After a moment he walked out the door. The others were still at the nurses' station staring at the exam room door. He walked the opposite way down the corridor; he didn't want to answer their questions.

/\/\/\/\

Callie and Izzie both watched George retreat from the room. For a brief moment they'd had something in common but not anymore.

Callie looked over at Izzie. She was really starting to look sick. Her skin had gone pale and she was clutching her arm to her chest again. She was shaking just a little bit. The bones had probably shifted; she was going to have to set them again. Callie walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a vile. She wanted to make Izzie suffer but she'd had enough of looking at it. It wasn't making her feel better. The vile had a local anesthetic in it. She injected it into Izzie's shoulder. Within minutes her arm had gone numb.

"Thank you." Izzie whispered. She slowly let go of her arm and held it out for Callie to set again.

The room was silent as Callie began manipulating Izzie's arm for a second time. They didn't have anything to say to each other, nothing that they actually wanted to say that is. There were a lot of things they needed to say or should say. Like for instance 'I'm sorry', but neither of them was sorry. They both felt horrible for their actions, for what had happened but they weren't sorry that it had happened.

Izzie knew she was meant to say it was a mistake, an accident that should never have happened, that it didn't mean anything but the problem was it did mean something, at least it meant something to her. When it happened it didn't feel wrong, she knew in the back of her mind that it was wrong, that George was married and they shouldn't be doing it but at the time they weren't just doing it they were making love and it felt so incredibly right, like it was meant to happen. Now things were going pear shaped and she didn't know what to do but she wasn't sorry that it had happened.

"I'm not going to press charges." She said instead. It was the best she could offer Callie.

Callie didn't respond. She placed Izzie's arm on the tray and walked over to the cupboard and started mixing plaster for a cast. A part of her still wanted to mess Izzie up good, make her suffer like she was suffering now. She'd thought about not setting her arm properly, that could cause some real problems for Izzie later on but, she was too much of a professional to do that. She couldn't intentionally sabotage her own work.

She carried the plaster mix back over to Izzie and carefully began wrapping the bandages around her arm.

"We don't have to tell anyone about this." Callie said quietly.

"Like half the hospital doesn't already know." Sarcasm hung off Izzie voice. "We haven't been exactly quiet."

"Yeah but they don't know why we were fighting." Callie had been thinking and she didn't really want everyone in the hospital knowing her business, she didn't want everyone to know that her husband had cheated on her. "You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No." Izzie said and then she remembered Addison and Burke. "I told Addison and I told Burke."

Callie almost dropped Izzie's arm again. She'd expected maybe Meredith or even Alex but Addison and Burke, Izzie wasn't even friends with them, it was kind of random. "They don't gossip." Izzie continued. "They won't tell anyone."

Callie continued wrapping Izzie's arm in silence. She'd had enough of talking to her; she'd had enough of her period.

She wrapped the arm as fast as she could and then pulled a sling from the cupboard and fixed it around Izzie's arm and shoulder. "I'm finished." She said standing up and stepping back. "Go to radiology and get another x-ray. Have them page me when it's done. I'll have a look at it and page you if I need to do anything more."

Izzie stood up and headed towards the door. She didn't want to talk to Callie anymore she just wanted to get out of there. She thought maybe she should say thank you but she didn't want to thank Callie. Callie was only doing her job and it was Callie's fault her arm needed fixing in the first place. The cast was going to keep her out of the OR for at least six weeks, what did she have to thank Callie for. She was almost at the door when Callie spoke to her again.

"Izzie," she began. "This doesn't mean we're okay."

"I know." Izzie nodded.

"I don't want to see you unless I specifically ask for you and you are to stay away from my husband. You are not to walk down corridors with him, you are not to walk in stairwells with him, you are not to ride in elevators with him, you are not to eat lunch with him, you are not to see him out of work. If I catch you together or if I even hear that you've been anywhere near each other. You're going to have a lot more to worry about than a broken arm. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered and she walked out the room before Callie could threaten her again.

/\/\/\

Meredith, Christina and Alex were all still standing at the nurses' station staring down the corridor at the exam room where Izzie and Callie were. They'd heard Izzie yell a few times before George had gone in but since he'd walked out it had been silent.

They stood up as the door opened and Izzie walked out the room closely followed by Callie. Izzie started walking toward them and Callie walked the other way.

"Izzie." Christina called out as she walked past but. But Izzie didn't even look at them; she didn't even acknowledge they were there.

"Iz." Alex went after her and grabbed hold of her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She shrugged away from him and kept walking.

"Iz." He tried to talk to her again. "Something has happened." She stopped walking and faced him.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay. I just need to be alone." She started walking again and Alex didn't try to follow her. He walked back to the nurses' station. Where Christina was still standing and Meredith was returning from a similar attempt at information gathering from Callie.

"Did they tell you what's going on?" Christina asked both of them as they returned.

Alex and Meredith both shook their heads and the three of them stood there for a moment contemplating what could possibly being going on.

"Do you think maybe…" Christina began. "…the other night when Izzie and George were going at it maybe they were actually going at it."

Meredith and Alex both looked back at Christina with eyebrows slightly raised. "Izzie with George? No way." They both said shaking their heads.

And they all immediately forgot about the suggestion. The very idea of Izzie and George being 'together' was so absurd it didn't even warrant proper consideration.


End file.
